The Winding Road
by Planet Mads
Summary: Rei's life has become slightly unerving recently and he's decided to take a look at the problem. KR yaoi


Author's notes: This is my first Beyblade fic that I am posting! I'd just like to say it's yaoi so if you don't like it, don't read. It's set a few years in the future with the Bladebreakers still touring and Kai and Rei are sharing a room. It's going to be in two parts, one in Rei's POV and the other in Kai's.

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade.

The Winding Road.

            Life is like a winding road I suppose, the whole time you are trying to follow your dreams and achieve your goal. If you hit a bump in the road you fall back and find another route or do what quite a lot of people do: give up. Along the way you may come across bumps, stones and obstacles. And I have found the biggest obstacle of all blocking my path. There is no other route so I must solve it. I'm sitting here with my legs crossed in the middle of my bed, my head bowed and eyes closed. My hair, which is usually kept back in my ponytail holder is loose. Closing around me in a curtain, blocking all light. Which in turn helps me to concentrate on myself more than my surroundings. Visualising my thoughts, trying to untangle the great mystery that is making my life as I know it come to a halt. It has something to do with the Bladebreakers. What, I do not know, so I will do what I have always done. Think it through. Well, nearly always do. I find that examining something and taking in all the details is perhaps the best option before you go running in. And that simply sitting quietly and observing the world around you is not such a bad idea. Unlike some people, Tyson for the matter who think bolting in strait away is a good idea. Tyson, is it possible he is bothering me? Nah, as much as he along with Max disturbs the tranquil peace of the world it is not him that has ruffled my feathers so to speak. The little blonde? Nope, definitely not. Max is being his usual chirpy self. Though perhaps it is not them that's changed but me. However thinking that thought, neither of them is making me troubled. Kenny? Hmm, he has not done anything to make me feel . . . _different_ in the past few weeks. That leaves, Kai. I find myself whispering the name as I think it. Rolling off my tongue in a delicate manner, leaving behind a flurry of emotions and thoughts all connected to the blue haired enigma. Ah, I believe I've found my problem.

            Now to tackle it. I gaze up at the monstrous tangled bush of emotions and feelings before me. Some sharps branches with thorns, others soft and delicate. Smooth and wonderful, a beauty in it self. And I wonder how Kai can make me feel so many things all at one time. Hm Kai, his hair is still slate coloured at the front and a brilliant shade of blue at the back. His skin still pale though his cheeks are adorned by his ever present blue stripes. And his eyes, the colour of a fine red wine. That though they glare and give of a cold gaze have a hint of warmth to them. Like your first taste if wine, somewhat bitter but always nicer and somewhat sweeter second time round. People have looked at Kai, seen his frosty look and continued to think of him like so. And unlike most people I look a second time and found the slightly sweeter side. I've seen him smile, a slight curve at the edge of his pink lips as he watches Tyson and Max train. Seen the almost prided look in his eyes when they've won tournaments and he's known that they got there because of him. There is definitely a sweeter side to Kai, that for some reason is kept locked inside of him. Whatever the reason is when I first met him I declared to myself I would help him out. He's proved a challenge mind you, he doesn't want help so it's rather hard to do so. Though I still haven't given up, he's let me see bits and pieces of his soul that others have not. Which I am all together thankful for. He seems to detest physical contact, he hates the fan girls the most out of all of us. Believing the no self respecting person would throw themselves at people because they were famous or good looking. Though I can see where the girls might like him. He has an incredible body, well toned though very pale. His skin a milky white, contrasting with the blue painted on his cheeks. His delicate features, soft lips, bright red eyes and stunning blue hair make him rather pleasing to the eye.

            And I believe I have discovered the main problem. I have just spent over half an hour thinking of nothing but the good looks and personality of Kai Hitawari. I care about him, slightly more than a friend. That's it, I just think he is a good captain who also quite attractive. I reach out to untangle the bush and find my hand scraping across a batch of thorns. I see the red lines crossing my palm, the blood slowly slipping down my arm. Oh, who am I kidding?! I like him more than all of my past girlfriends put together! How could I not have noticed? I sigh, shaking my head. I look up seeing the bush reduced to half it's size as if some invisible shears have come and chomped it up. But it's not all gone and I know it won't go until I've done something about these emotions I'm feeling . . . .

Well, I can't **do **anything about it! It's not as if he'll return my feelings, he's not even looking for a someone at the moment. Not that he'd choose me even if he was. So I suppose, I'll just have to ignore them and hope they pass. I look back at the bush, still no change. What am I supposed to do?

"Rei?" A hand parts my mane of hair and I snap my eyes open to look at who's disturbed me. Kai's crouching down, eyelevel with me as he holds my hair back from my eyes. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Thinking." I reply, he snorts and drops his hands, my hair falling back into place. I roll my eyes, though I know he can't see or couldn't care less. I toss my hair back, catching it in my hands and wrapping it back up in my holder. I see Kai standing by the window, arms resting on the sill as he gazes outside. I hop of the bed, stretching slightly as I make my way over to join him. We stare out at the world together, both of us enjoying the peaceful silence. Knowing that he likes his nature I take the chance to look him over. Even when I was thinking about his looks he never appeared this gorgeous. The window's slightly open causing a small breeze to play about with his hair. His crimson eyes fixed on the world, I noticed the array of colours playing across his face as the sun sets. Turning from a light yellow to orange before finally turning a blood red casting an almost angelic look about him before it sets completely. And it's then I realise how long I've been staring and I tear my eyes away from him. Setting them on my bed before I push myself away from the wall and walk over to my bag. Grabbing a handful of clothes I make to the on suite bathroom, ready to change for the night when his voice halts me in my steps.

"You believe in a lot of myths don't you Rei?" My forehead furrows as I ponder his confusing question but I answer anyway. "Yeah I suppose I do."

"Hmmm."

"Why'd you ask?"

"Just wondering, do you believe in emotions as well?"

"Yes, but I don't understand how me believing in myths and emotions has got to do with anything." He doesn't reply, just turns to look at me. Studying my face, and I found my nose scrunching up like a cat's as I think his questions over. "You look like a kitten when you do that." I roll my eyes at him, I know I have some cat like qualities. But what do you expect from someone who has cat-DNA in them. I am a neko-jin after all. "You look cute like that to." I look up at him a small smile flickering across my face.

"Is that so?"

"That's so." I found myself sighing and tossing my clothes onto my bed before I step up to him, hands on hips. "Why not?" I suppose to most people the question wouldn't be clear but then again Kai isn't like most people. He is very very different, in a nice way of course. He pauses his eyes slowly looking me up and down, his gaze calculating. His eyes reach my face again, our eyes locking. "I never felt it, never felt any kind of love let alone true love. Why should I have believed in it?"

"Do you feel it now?" I don't know what possessed me to ask that, but some inhuman courage has swamped my senses. Perhaps it was his words or the fact that his eyes were boring into me, shinning with some unplaceable emotion. Though maybe it was only unplaceable because I had never seen it on his face before. But nearly everyone else's. I smile up at him, the passion rising inside me. Which I'm sure is very clearly shown in my eyes. I suppose it was a cue of sorts to him, my accepting and understanding of his sentence and my asking the one thing that I suppose was on his mind. The gap between us closes, and his lips are suddenly upon mine. Never has or could ever compare to this. Give me the moon, stars, entire universe even and I would gladly choose him above all. His lips are delicate and I think that perhaps I'm slightly more scarred than he is. Not in personality, his is sharp and jagged. Protecting the softer layer inside. No in looks, his skin is silky smooth. Something I discover as I raise my hand to cup his face. My other arm is wrapped round his waist. With one of his resting on my shoulder, the other gently brushing against my hip. The kiss is delicate and innocent in a sense, a cautious first step into some great unknown. But like any danger it's exhilarating and passionate. That electrifying buzz rushing through me. We break apart and all the wonderful sensations stop though I can still feel the tingling after sensation. He smiles that wonderful half smile of his before he leans in again. I have time for one final thought as I pull him closer and all correct thoughts leave me entirely.

_The Path has been cleared._

**I think Kai's a bit OOC, please give me help on how to improve. Hope you enjoyed it anyway. ~MM**


End file.
